Electric love
by Daniizele
Summary: Jirou disfruta mucho el poder molestar a Kaminari, pero últimamente ha comenzado a sentir extraños sentimientos por él, y la única conclusión a la que ha llegado es que ha sido víctima del Quirk de su compañero. [Viñeta]


_Hoy traigo un nuevo fanfic. Quiero decirles que estoy muy emocionada, pues es la primera vez que escribo sobre Kaminari y Jirou, quienes se han ganado un lugar especial en mi corazón -es que son tan lindos- me encanta que Jirou moleste a Kaminari… Espero que les guste._

* * *

.

.

Era demasiado gracioso, siempre disfrutaba molestarlo haciendo uno que otro chiste con su mal manejo de _Quirk_ y sobre su hilarante apariencia que obtenía luego de llegar al límite en el uso de su habilidad. Sabía que su compañero no era nada inteligente, y por lo tanto era un completo idiota, por esa razón, era un blanco fácil para ser una víctima de sus comentarios sarcásticos. Pero últimamente, cada vez que estaba con él, sentía una sensación recorrer por todo su cuerpo y se centraba en el palpitar de su corazón. Era como si una corriente eléctrica se apoderaba de todo su ser. Al principio creyó que su compañero era el que le propinaba las fuertes descargas, incluso llegó a golpearlo cuando sin querer sus manos rosaron entre si.

Definitivamente algo andaba mal. Su compañero no utilizaba su _Quirk_ en ella; lo sabía muy bien porque él nunca lo utilizaría para dañar a sus compañeros. Era cierto que ella lo molestaba, pero él nunca se quejó.

No tardó mucho para darse cuenta de que esas descargas eléctricas eran causadas por el extraño sentimiento que lentamente comenzaba a sentir por su compañero.

Jirou se había enamorado de Kaminari. Por más ridículo que le parecía, tenía que aceptarlo; ese idiota eléctrico era el causante de que su corazón latiera frenéticamente. Esos sentimientos eran una completa molestia, así que se encargaría de ocultarlos en lo más profundo de su ser. Nunca dejaría que nadie se enterara de tal ridiculez, o eso era lo que más deseaba; pues Kaminari siempre aparecía en su rango de visión, causando un desastre y echando a perder su gran determinación.

─ ¡Jirou! ─ su nombre era pronunciado por Kaminari, este corría hacia ella mientras agitaba su mano en modo de saludo.

Al verlo correr hacia ella, Jirou no evitar sonrojarse y ponerse nerviosa, así que solo ignoró a su compañero y comenzó a caminar rápidamente para que no la alcanzara. Pero ante esto, Kaminari se sobresaltó y aceleró su caminar; todo resultó en una persecución, y al girar por una esquina, logró visualizar a su compañera y pudo alcanzarla.

Jirou se había detenido por unos instantes, dándole la espalda a Kaminari, este se acercó a ella, y en un movimiento, le tocó el hombro para verle el rostro.

─ ¡Oye!, ¿Por qué corriste como…una…loca? ─ en el momento en que hiso que Jirou le dirigiera la vista, contempló como esta cubría parte de su rostro, por lo que intentó descubrirlo.

La joven se resistía, pero se ponía más nerviosa cuando Kaminari tocaba su mano; era una debilidad, y sentía que en cualquier momento él vería lo que con tanto esfuerzo mantenía ocultando. Para ella sería una vergüenza, no era esa clase de chica empalagosa y cursi; pero ahora se estaba convirtiendo en una de ellas por culpa del chico que se encontraba frente a sus ojos.

─ ¡Ya para, idiota! ─ exclamó Jirou, al tiempo en que su mano abandonaba su rostro y mostraba todo el tono carmesí que se había apoderado de sus mejillas.

Kaminari se sorprendió ante tan extraño suceso, que no pudo evitar el sentimiento que se apoderaba lentamente de él, así que, sin pensarlo, besó los labios de Jirou. Sabía que su acción traería serias consecuencias, pero no pudo pensar claramente, pues en esos momentos sintió ser hechizado por el dulce rostro de su compañera; algo que nunca antes había visto.

El besó se sintió tan bien, sentía como su cuerpo recibía una descarga eléctrica. Sabía que no era producto de su habilidad, sino de ese maravillo y primer beso. Pero no resultó como esperaba, ya que al separar sus labios de los de su compañera, esta utilizó su _Quirk_ para dejarlo inconsciente.

─ ¡IDIOTA! ─ gritó Jirou, para después salir corriendo y dejar abandonado en el suelo a Kaminari.

Jirou sentía una gran presión en su pecho; su corazón estaba a punto de salirse por la inmensa felicidad.

 _¡Idiota, idiota!... Eres un completo idiota, Kaminari. ¿Cómo te atreves a robar mi primer beso?_

* * *

 _ **¿Que tal me quedó?... Espero que les haya gustado. Mas adelante seguiré publicando sobre estos dos, que espero que sean cannon, porque sospecho que se traen algo. Además, en la Ova, como que se dio a entender algo de celos por parte de Jirou al ver que Kaminari pedía el número telefónico de una chica de otra academia.**_

 _ **En mi perfil les comparto mi página de Facebook, ahí estaré publicando información sobre mis futuros proyectos.**_

 _-Gracias por leer._


End file.
